


Kiss And Make Up

by Vashti93



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashti93/pseuds/Vashti93
Summary: Tim kissed Raven.  Twice.  He went to Gotham.  Returned.  Said they should just be friends.  And she is totally okay with that.  She can be friends.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Raven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Kiss And Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and no one in the DC Universe.

She was not hiding. She was not avoiding him. She was just sitting in the middle of the food court, sipping on a chocolate mocha smoothie. How had she ended up here…alone…in the middle of a food court in the mall…the last place anyone would think to look for her? Oh, right. Tim kissed her - twice. He kissed her. He pushed her away. Tim kissed her again. Tim pushed her away. Tim then ran away to Gotham, leaving Cassie in charge, because he couldn’t stop kissing her. Now he was back. He wanted to be _friends._ During the friend talk, they’d almost kissed…again. He was called away to Gotham for two weeks. He returned at 4 a.m., and at 4:30 a.m., Tim gave her the “let’s be friends” chat. And not wanting to lose Tim as a friend, Raven said she was okay with that. She hadn’t seen him since. It was now 3 p.m. She’d been sitting in this exact spot since opening. Not hiding from Tim. She groaned in emotional pain. Why did she do this to herself? Garfield had been a perfectly fine boyfriend. He really, really loved her. Unfortunately, she didn’t love him the same way he loved her. She really tried to; she really, really wanted to reciprocate his feelings. But she couldn’t. They had parted amicably. But this thing with Tim…maybe she needed to get away. Her mother’s family lived in San Francisco. They didn’t know of her existence, but she was aware of theirs. She had always wanted to learn more about her mother. Maybe she could visit them or something. That seemed like a - _Beep! Beep!_ Her Titan communicator went off. Armed robbery in progress at a diamond store. Hostages. Code: meta. She immediately disappeared. Her problems could wait.

* * *

Raven was first to the scene. The cops were cowering behind their vehicles while someone shot lasers at them from inside the jewelry store. She immediately threw up a shield, turning to the cops, and asking, “Everyone okay? Anyone hurt?” They all stared at her in fear. Everyone stared at her in fear. All of the time. But one brave soul did step forward. “We’re all good. It’s the Royal Flush Gang.”

“Do you know how many hostages?”

“No. We haven’t been able to get eyes in the store.” Raven nodded. “Raven to Titans,” she said in her earpiece, “I’m at the scene. The Royal Flush Gang. Jack is open firing at everyone. I have a shield surrounding the civilians.”

“Wait for back-up,” the voice of her leader sounded in her ear. “Ravager and I are a minute out. Superboy and Wonder Girl should be there soon. Kid Flash is-“

“Here,” Kid Flash announced. 

“Perimeter,” Red Robin, Raven, and Wonder Girl said at the same time.

“On it,” Kid Flash said.

“We need eyes in the bank. I haven’t been able to sense anything yet.” Raven said.

“Beast Boy is on it,” Red Robin said. Raven looked up to see both Red Robin and Ravager on the roof. “Kid Flash, hostages .”

“You’re the boss, boss,” he answered. “Raven, I removed all bystanders and law enforcement officers are at a safe distance.” Raven dropped her shield and teleported to the side of the building, away from Jack’s laser eye. She placed a hand on the building, closed her eyes and concentrated, sensing where her enemies were. Jack was firing recklessly out the window – obviously, a distraction. The others…were attempting to escape through a hole they created. “Guys, the other three created a hole in the floor. They’re going to escape through the sewers. But they’re still drilling.”

“Kid Flash, have you cleared the hostages?” Red Robin said.

“Done.”

“They’re now wondering where the hostages are,” Raven said. “I can sense them arguing with one another.” 

“Superboy and I are here,” Wonder Girl announced.

“Good. Ravager has Ten. Superboy and Connor, take out the big guy - Ace. Beast Boy and Kid Flash, handle Jack. Raven and I have King and Queen. Titans Go!” Ravager and Red Robin entered the building stealthily. Rose dealt with Ten’s energy blasts and exploding daggers. Red Robin went for the Queen who had a wrist shooter and throwing cards with blades sharp enough to cut through Batman’s grapples. Kid Flash remained in front of Jack while Beast Boy crept from behind as a mouse. Superboy and Wonder Girl broke through the side wall to takedown super-strong Ace. And Raven phased from the floor. This new King came with the classic scepter and mind control – which was new. But even with all of their powers, the Royal Flush gang had no clue what hit them. Within 10 minutes, they were beat and apprehended, on their way to a special prison until transportation to Belle Reve was available. After being cuffed with power inhibitors, the officers began loading the gang into the van. Raven was off to the side, watching as the team talked to the media and cops, when she felt a shift in one of the gang members’ emotions. It happened so fast. Jack headbutted the cop who was handling him, grabbed the cop’s gun, and aimed it directly at Red Robin’s head – the one place on his body not protected. The sound of a gun going off was followed by terrified screams from onlookers, meanwhile the Titans were frozen in their spots, holding their breath. A bullet had been fired at Red Robin, whose body was outlined in black energy, like a force field. The bullet had stopped a centimeter from Red Robin’s head. The black energy slowly disappeared. The bullet fell to the ground while Raven rose from the ground. Ravager, who was the closest to Jack, hit him in the head with the butt of her sword, causing him to lose consciousness. Red Robin looked at the girl who literally just saved his life. Everyone was in awe. The silence was deafening, and all eyes were on her. “H-how?” Red Robin asked as conversation began again.

“I wouldn’t have gotten to you in time. I had to use my chrono-kinesis and soul-self at the same time to get to you.”

“You stopped time?” he asked. The repercussions from stopping time usually presented themselves in the forms of exhaustion and physical illness. “Only for a split second,” Raven said. “You may want to look into getting headgear, like your mentor. Your little mask only protects so much.” She backed away from him. “I feel tired,” she lied. She had only stopped time for one second. “I’m gonna go back to the tower.”

“Okay,” Red Robin nodded, still a little shaken by his near-death experience. “We’ll meet you there.” Raven nodded before disappearing.

* * *

Raven remained in her room the rest of the day, _not_ hiding from Tim. The Titans assumed that she was recovering from using her powers to stop time, and she did nothing to dissuade them. But her teammates also wanted to celebrate the return of Tim. They decided to go to Tim’s favorite ice cream place – Donnie’s Ice Cream Shop. Raven didn’t want to go. Rose and Cassie had begged her to come with. Rose said the best way to get over clueless guys was to make them jealous with a new one. And Cassie, shockingly, had agreed. Said Tim was a coward, jerk, and loser; and if he was going to treat Raven that way, she deserved better. Raven thanked them, but she could not be swayed...no matter how much she loved ice cream. She didn’t want to see Tim. She was finally ready to admit that she was in fact hiding from Tim. She sighed as she stared out the window at the night sky and stars. Screw this. Ice cream sounded great right about now, and she wanted some. Ice cream was a breakup/heartbreak food after all. And she was in the middle of a breakup with a guy who kissed her, and then broke up with her, before dating her. They completely skipped the dating portion, and, somehow, her dumped her. The jerk. Who does that? Who confesses their feelings, and then tells the girl they should remain friends. _Tim_ did. It was baffling. Well, she wasn’t going to stand here and let Tim stop her from enjoying her favorite breakup/heartbreak treat. She loved ice cream. Raven grabbed her black military boots and decided to go. Screw Tim. 

She teleported to a nearby alley – just in case civilians were around. She was in her ‘Rachel’ form after all. She crossed the street to Donnie’s Ice Cream. She opened the door and froze. Tim had been sitting, facing the door in deep conversation. Raven wasn’t sure how he sensed she was coming, but he did. He looked up as soon as Raven opened the door. Nobody else on the team seemed to notice her. His blue eyes were staring directly into her purple ones. Into her soul. And just like that, every talk, every adventure, every argument, every secret they shared, every stolen kiss came rushing back like a typhoon. She couldn’t. She began shaking her head. She couldn’t do this. “Rachel,” Tim mouthed, standing to his feet. But she couldn’t do this. She ran out the door and opened a portal to the tower and stepped through it before Tim could reach her. She landed on the roof, where she fell to her knees and began to sob. She sobbed her heart out. And while she was sobbing, she realized four things. One, she was crying over a boy – something she swore to never do. Two, she hadn’t realized how deeply she felt for the idiot until now. Three, she just now realized that it was pouring rain and her mini shorts and cute shirt were no help. And four, she didn’t care about the rain or thunder because heart was breaking into a million pieces. How could he do that to her? Called it off before they even had a chance to begin. She would ask why her, but she already knew. She was a half-demon. Good things didn’t happen to half-demons. She cried even harder, the thunder drowning out her cries of pain. This strange feeling filled her chest as her senses began to stir. No way! He followed her here! How’d he get here so fast? And how long had she been crying? She briefly thought about running, but this was Tim. He would find her wherever she went. “Raven!” he exclaimed loudly over the storm as soon as burst through the roof door. 

“Leave me alone, Tim,” Raven cried, walking to the other side of the roof, refusing to face him. He didn’t deserve to see her tears. “Raven, please,” he said. Raven walked towards him, pushing him out the way. She was not doing this with him. No way. She could hear him following. “Raven,” Tim said. “Can we please just talk?”

“Why?” she asked as she reached the roof door. “So you can remind me that you want nothing to _hmph_ ,” Raven stopped speaking because Tim had grabbed her hand, pulled him back to her, backed her up against the roof door, and placed his mouth over hers in a shocking kiss. Raven had never been a fan of kissing in the rain…she had never even liked that romantic trope. But now, with Tim, she understood the appeal. Tim’s hands were in her hair, and this kiss…this kiss was _so_ different. It wasn’t his usual soft, gentle, tender, caressive kisses. No, this kiss was filled with desperation and sadness and apologies. Tim broke the kiss briefly, giving Raven enough time to inhale then exhale before attacking her mouth again. His kiss was still desperate, but there was another emotion present. One she couldn’t identify. Before she could spend any more time deciphering this mysterious emotion, his tongue began to seek permission to enter her mouth. She willingly obliged. After mustering her courage, she pulled her fingers through Tim’s hair as he caressed her lower lip gently, his tongue rubbing gracefully against hers. When their lips parted, Tim rested his forehead against Raven’s. “I’m sorry,” he gasped. “I’m so very sorry.” Tears continued to run down Raven’s face, mingling with the rain. “Then why did you – I don’t understand,” Raven said. “You didn’t even…” she gasped. Tim brushed away both tears and rain water from Raven’s face. “I never thought it would happen to me,” Tim spoke softly as his blue eyes connected with her wide, purple ones. “It hit me out of nowhere,” Tim continued, “so I ran. I was…scared of the intensity of my feelings. They were so powerful, so overwhelming. But I almost died today, and the thought of not seeing you…not getting the chance to tell you…you came to the ice cream parlor, and I didn’t want to fight it anymore. I love you, Raven. I’m in love with you. I never thought I’d fall in love. I didn’t expect to, and it hit me like a ton of bricks.” Raven couldn’t believe that she was crying even harder. She couldn’t believe that she was crying at all. What was Tim doing to her? “You…you…love – Tim, I’m scared, too. I’m scared most of the time I’m with you,” Raven continued talking, holding Tim’s gaze. “I’m scared of you leaving me permanently…of waking up and you not being there.”

“And I did exactly that,” he whispered to himself, his eyes downcast. “You woke up, and I was gone.” Tim looked back at Raven apologetically, “I am so sorry.” Raven stopped him by placing a few fingers on his lips. “I’m not finished,” she whispered. “Somedays, I’m scared I’m going to wake up and this is all a dream because good things don’t happen to me and – “ Tim kissed her again, stopping her from rambling, pulling her closer. “I’m sorry,” Tim repeated, “I am so, so sorry. I wasn’t even thinking about you. That was so, so selfish of me. I can’t emphasize enough how sorry I am. I’m stupid and an idiot and please give me a chance to be with you,” Tim kissed her again, holding her by her waist. “Even if you don’t want me,” Tim continued, “I won’t stop loving you. I choose you over everything else. I always choose you, even if you don’t want me.” By now the rain had stopped, and Raven could clearly see tears rolling down Tim’s cheeks. Had he been crying this entire time? “If you want me to go away, I’ll go away. But I will always, always love you and choose you.” Raven cupped Tim’s face in her hands. He turned his head and kissed the inside of her palm. “I love you, Tim,” Raven gasped. “And I’m scared, but I want you. I want – I want to be with you.”

“Raven,” Tim kissed her, parting her lips with his. “You are so much braver than me,” he said as he kissed her again, pressing her against the door. “You are stronger than me,” he kissed her hard. “You are so beautiful, and I will spend the rest of my life showing you just how beautiful you are, if you let me.” Raven nodded. He was so happy. He kissed her one last time, putting all of his feelings into it. “Now I don’t know about you,” Tim said, intertwining their fingers, “but I am soaked to the bone. I would really like to put dry clothes on.” Raven laughed. “What about the ice cream parlor?” Raven asked. “Donnie’s is your favorite place in San Francisco.”

“I gave Bart my credit card,” Tim answered with a shrug.

“That’s a bad idea,” Raven said.

“I know. But I offered to buy, and I was very desperate to get to you.”

“Did you give him the black one that feels made out of tin or metal or something…the really heavy one?”

“Yeah,” Tim said looking at her questioningly as they walked inside. “How’d you know?”

“You are totally going to regret that,” Raven said with a knowing smile.

“Maybe I will,” Tim said as he kissed Raven softly, “but Donnie’s is no longer my favorite place.” 

“Really?” Raven asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. Tim nodded. “You have another favorite place now?”

“Yep,” Tim smiled. “It’s wherever you are,” he whispered as his lips met hers in a heated, passionate dance.

**Two hours later**

Raven lay on her stomach, sprawled out on Tim’s bed. Her hair was damp from a… _very_ hot shower with Tim. Now she wore one Tim’s Gotham Prep shirts that fell to mid-thigh…which Tim loved…a lot. She was about to peruse through a college textbook she found underneath his pillow, when his phone began to ring. “Tim, your phone,” she called out, looking at the caller ID. “Says ‘Bruce’.”

Tim ran out of his bathroom while towel-drying his hair. “What are you looking at?” Tim asked as he left his bathroom, towel-drying his hair, shirtless, wearing basketball shorts. Raven did a double-take before blushing and quickly looking down. She had just seen him shirtless moments ago, but…in this lighting…she now understood the meaning of ‘washboard abs.’ “Hey, Bruce,” Tim said picking up his phone. He sat on the bed next to Raven and began slowly stroking her face when she turned her body to look at him. “Wait…what?” Tim asked, his hand pausing in mid-caress.

 _“I said,”_ Bruce Wayne said from his study in Gotham, “ _why did I just receive an alert from the credit card company asking if it was me who just spent $2000 at Donnie’s Ice Cream Parlor?”_ Tim had no answer. “Uh…um…what’s that, Bruce? You’re breaking up.”

 _“Tim, Tim,”_ Bruce called the name of his smartest, most mature and trustworthy son, “ _Timothy!”_

“Gotta go,” Tim said, abruptly ending the call. Raven stared at him curiously. “Did you just hang up on Batman?” she asked.

“Uh-huh,” Tim said nervously, “I did”. Raven raised an eyebrow. “Why?” she asked. Tim didn’t answer. Instead, he grabbed his laptop and began typing away earnestly. “What are you doing?” Raven asked coming to her knees, looking over his shoulder.

“Putting a hit out on Bart, superhero community only of course.”

“Tim!” Raven gasped in horror and amusement. “No…you didn’t. Why?”

“He better hope someone gets to him before I do,” Tim said as he slammed his laptop shut. He then turned around to look at Raven. “What were we doing before Batman called?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Raven answered.

“Well, then, I guess we better change that.” Raven squealed ( ** _something that she will forever deny doing_** ) as Tim tackled her and kissed her senseless. All concern for Bart’s wellbeing flew from Raven’s mind. Within minutes, Tim had her forgetting who Bart was.


End file.
